Ojos acosadores y una barra de chocolate
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Ikki decide por fin presentarse con el chico lindo del mechón verde. (AU)


Disclaimer: La Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de **Michael Dante DiMartino** y **Bryan Konietzko**.

Aclaraciones: Universo Alterno. Le quité años a Huan x3.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba bajo el roble central del patio de descanso, mordiendo una jugosa manzana mientras escuchaba música rock para adolescentes y dibujaba a lápiz un paisaje.<p>

Ikki lo había estado observando desde hace unos días. Fue su mechón verde lo que llamó su atención en un principio. Luego sintió curiosidad por él porque siempre se le veía solo. Tenía un aura ausente del mundo, pero Ikki creía que en el fondo, él lo que más quería era un abrazo.

Se acercó sigilosamente.

Estuvo investigando bien: Era seis años mayor que ella y por las tardes se quedaba a taller de pintura.

Escogió este día para acercársele porque justo estaba nublado. Las nubes escondían todo el azul del cielo y ella se imaginó que eran esa clase de días que a un chico como aquel podrían gustarle.

Llegó al árbol y se sentó frente a él, quien con la melodía al máximo volumen y su mente concentrada en el papel, no notó su presencia. A menos hasta unos segundos después, luego de sentir unos curiosos ojos inspeccionándolo a detalle.

Dio un respingo. ¿Acaso esa niña había salido de la nada? ¿Cuándo llegó hasta ahí?

Ikki continuó admirándolo de cerca. Era aún más apuesto de lo que se apreciaba desde detrás de los arbustos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó asustado por la mirada acosadora de la pequeña.

Ella volvió a la realidad, regañándose mentalmente por su actitud. ¡Bravo! Había asustado al chico lindo.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó con un sonrojo en cada mejilla —. Mi nombre es Ikki. He estado observándote y noté que nunca estás con nadie. Entonces pensé que quizá necesitabas compañía —De acuerdo. En su cabeza sonaba mil veces mejor esa presentación.

Huan se alejó lo más que pudo de ella, hasta que su espalda chocó con el tronco.

—Te traje un chocolate —dijo alegre, cambiando de tema, y sacó de su bolsillo una barra.

Él la miró con desconfianza. Pero supuso que una mordida no le haría daño.

Dejando la manzana a un lado, lo tomó y desenvolvió con sus finos dedos.

Le dio un mordisco.

—Está rico —comentó probando otro bocado—. Gracias —Ignorando los ojos acosadores, aquella peculiar presentación y el hecho de que una desconocida le ofreciera un dulce, tenía que admitir que la golosina estaba buena.

Ikki sonrió.

—Yo soy Huan, por cierto.

—Suena a Juan —habló sin mucho interés, distraída de repente con las aves que volaban arriba del árbol.

—No conozco a Juan —confesó, igual de despreocupado, posando toda su atención en la barra de chocolate.

Al parecer ella no le escuchó o no le tomó importancia.

Los pájaros se fueron lejos y entonces Ikki volvió su vista hacia Huan.

—¿Qué dibujas? —preguntó mientras se acercaba para ver mejor el papel.

Él se puso en alerta, arrancó la hoja y la escondió rápidamente entre su ropa.

—Nada.

—¡Déjame verlo! —insistió haciendo un puchero. Entonces Huan se preguntó si esa niña actuaba así con todas las personas que recién conocía—. Seguro es muy lindo. No lo escondas, por favor —pidió con la dulce voz propia de una infante.

A él no le gustaba enseñar sus obras antes de acabarlas. Sin embargo, aquella chiquilla había mostrado verdadero interés en el dibujo. Ella quería verlo, se lo pedían a gritos sus ojos grisáceos, bañados de curiosidad y deseo por saber qué estaba pintado en aquella hoja de papel.

Dándose por vencido, la sacó con parsimonia y le entregó el dibujo.

—Es sólo un simple paisaje —comentó con falsa modestia, para saber qué opinaba Ikki al respecto. Era obvio que no era sólo un "simple" paisaje. Tenía mensajes, detalles únicos de su personalidad plasmados a lápiz, ocultos para los ojos de los simples mortales.

—Para mí es mucho más que eso —respondió maravillada. Fue lo único que pudo decir. Era hermoso. Casi le había dejado sin palabras. Casi.

Huan le ofreció una pequeña media sonrisa. ¿Regalaba chocolates y apreciaba el arte? Seguro ambos se llevarían muy bien.

* * *

><p>¡Saludos!<p> 


End file.
